


Just One More Photo

by whentimestops



Series: Fluffy Larry Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform, still really short, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry take their daughter to the zoo. Two of the three don't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha look at that, still really short. But then again, they are drabbles. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (any mistakes are mine)

_"C'mon, Lou!_  Just one more photo, pleeeaase?" Harry begs his husband. At the moment Louis, Harry, and their five year old daughter, Sydney, are at the zoo. Harry and Syd, as they call her, are in front of the giraffes taking pictures and making silly faces.

Louis sighs and shakes his head. They've been at the zoo for three hours and this is their fifth time seeing the giraffes.

"Yeah, Daddy. Pwease can we take one more picture?" Sydney joins in on the begging, but this time adding her "puppy eyes". And well, Louis can't resist her (nor his husband for that matter).

"Alright alright! One more and then we're going home," Louis says. He looks on fondly as his daughter climbs onto Harry's shoulders and gives the camera two thumbs up.

Harry grins at Louis before crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Which in return makes Louis chuckle. He snaps the picture before putting the camera in Syd's stroller- because she refuses to give it up- and walks over to them.

"Alright, Darlin'. Time to go home," Louis tells Sydney before picking her up and placing her in the stroller. She giggles, kisses his cheek, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Louis feels arms wrap around his waste before his husbands voice is in his ear, "How about when we get home, I run us a bath while Syd sleeps?"

Louis grins at the thought of a relaxing bath. He turns his head and kisses Harry on the chin before whispering an "I love you" into his neck.

"Eww gross, Daddy!" Sydney giggles at her father. She's still in the "cooties" stage.

When they get home, Louis puts Syd to bed, while Harry runs them both a bath. Several lazy kisses and murmured "I love you's" later, the two husbands are found curled around each other, with their hands intertwined, asleep.


End file.
